Hiccstrid oneshots
by midnight999709
Summary: Im a big Hiccstrid shipper so whenever a little idea comes into my head im gonna write it up. All Hiccstrid and pretty fluffy. I dont own How To Train Your Dragon or any of the characters.
1. Nightmares

A/N This is my first Fanfiction so please be nice!

Astrids P.O.V

I woke up screaming, it was so real. So scary. I was drenched in sweat and tears and my hair was tangled, I was about to call for my mother until I remembered she was out on a 1 week fishing trip with my father. The nightmares are starting to become a regular thing and my mother would always come in and comfort me, but not now. It was just me sitting in the darkness, I started shaking telling myself that I'm not scared of the dark but that just made me shake even more. After a few minutes had passed I couldn't take it any longer, I jumped out of bed and started pacing round my room. I probably looked like a complete idiot but I didn't know what else to do. Suddenly I remembered that chief Stoik was on the fishing trip aswell, that means the only person in the Haddock house was Hiccup. I didn't even bother to put my armour on or tie my hair in its usual braid, I just slipped my boots on and jumped out of my window. I was still shaking a little so when I jumped out I almost fell flat on my face! I steadied myself then started walking to the Haddock household. It was so dark outside than my slow walking started turning into a jog and eventually a sprint. When I got there I stared at the door for a few seconds before knocking. No one answered so I knocked again but louder, I heard a faint "Alright Im coming" from inside. The door opened and a very tired looking Hiccup popped his head out "Hey Astrid whats u... oh no you haven't had another nightmare have you?" I nodded and wiped my face because I new there was still a few tears running down my face. "Come inside" he said softly. I walked inside and he closed the door, he then gestured for me to go upstairs and I did, as soon as we got to his room he pulled me into a tight but caring hug. I had calmed down slightly after a bit and Hiccup let me climb into his bed, he came in next to me and I turned round to face him "so what happened this time?" he said "I had the dream where I was falling, just falling into emptyness. I was screaming but no one could here me and...and" I said starting to tear up again but furiously wiping them away. "Sh sh Astrid its ok" he whispered gently wiping away my tears with his thumb, "Its ok it was just a dream" he said before he pulled me up for a kiss, "And rememeber, whenever you fall I will always be there to catch you" he whispered before pulling me up to his chest. I didn't have a single nightmare for the rest of the night.

A/N I know It's short but im going to update every chance I get because I dont't like it when people take ages just to update a short story.


	2. Hiccup's changed

Astrid's P.O.V

I pulled my axe out of the tree only to see that it's becoming really blunt and it needs sharpening and that means… Time to go see Hiccup!

Ever since Hiccup and I started dating I have been going to the forge a lot more than needed, I think you know why. Anyway I arrive at the forge and knock on the door but no answer came. I tried again even louder and shouting Hiccups name but the door remained shut.

Slowly I open the door to see why no one was answering and suddenly see Hiccup hammering away on some weapon, shirtless! I was about to go up to Hiccup to announce my presence but instead I decide to sit down and watch Hiccup work his magic for a bit.

Hiccup was always looked down upon for his lack of strength and being very scrawny but after years of blacksmithing and dragon riding he can now lift up the extremely heavy hammer with ease. I have started to notice Hiccup getting less scrawny every few months but now without his shirt I can see he has way more muscles than people actually realise. His strong back muscles moving in rhythm with the hammer and his biceps straining as he lifts the hammer.

Eventually Hiccup stopped hammering and wiped his forehead with the tunic that was beside him, I took this opportunity to sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his torso.

"What the…!"

I laughed as Hiccup jumped so hard he banged his head on the low ceiling.

"Astrid! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"hehe, sorry"

He turned round to kiss me on the lips.

"Where you watching me?"

"no…maybe…yes" I said looking to the ground.

He lifted my chin up and said "like what you see huh?"

I giggled and punched him in the shoulder but not before kissing him again.

"Hey Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you get so hot?"

A/N and thank you. I know I said that I would update loads but I just started writing a big story so maybe once a week? That ok with you guys?

Thanks, if you want to read my big story it's called New life. Another Hiccstrid because I'm such a big shipper but anyway yeah remember these are only super short stories so don't be expecting loads. Finally sorry if this little Oneshot sounded a bit perverted.


End file.
